(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved structure for a battery plug, which embodies a variation in one end of a plug device, wherein magnets are used to serve as electrical connecting interfaces when conducting wires are connected to positive and negative poles and electrical contact points of a battery.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show rechargeable batteries A1 and B1, and chargers A and B of prior art respectively, and when the rechargeable batteries A1, B1 need to be charged, then the chargers A and B provided by the original manufacturers must be used to implement charging. Moreover, because of the different shapes and sizes of batteries on the market, and varied position and spacing of charge contact points A2, B2, thus, other manufacturer brand chargers are unable to substitute the chargers A, B. Hence, if the chargers A, B malfunction or are lost, then a user must request the original manufacturers to repair the chargers A, B or purchase another charger. It may also be the case that the charger models A, B are no longer produced, and thus cannot be purchased, it is bound to happen that the rechargeable batteries A1, B1 and respective chargers become obsolete and unable to be used again, resulting in great inconvenience to users and wastage.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.